Un dia con Neji
by Linah294
Summary: Que Pasa cuando Neji Va de Compras con nuestra hermosa tenten , en un dia lluvioso , y un probabor? NejixTenten


Dedicado A Mi Pareja Favorita Neji x Tenten.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tenten se encontraba acostada en su recamara, hace un rato que había llegado a su casa

de en entrenar con Neji y no se sentía el cuerpo, fue un milagro como pudo llegar al baño

para bañarse. Hoy estuvo lloviendo y fue un infierno entrenar en el bosque ya que estaba resbaloso, imagínense los golpes de Neji mas lo resbalones que llevaban a dolorosas caídas.Un dolor fuera de este mundo.

Tenten se sentó en su cama y miro hacia el suelo donde se encontraba su ropa tirada y sucia "Ese Neji" se dijo furiosa "! El es la razón por la cual casi no tengo ropa ¡". Tenten

se acostó decidiendo que después de tomar una siesta iba a darle una pequeña visita a Neji.

Tenten ya se había despertado y estaba en camino a la casa de Neji. En el camino se encontró a Lee quien venia de la dirección en donde se encontraba la casa de Neji.

Hola Tenten

Hola Lee, Te encontrabas en la casa de Neji?

Si, Me Pidió que entrenara con el con el después de que te fuiste.

Tente suspiro y dijo:

OH, Neji tu nunca cambias. Bueno Lee te dejo ya que tengo que darle n pequeña visita a nuestro frío príncipe.

Minutos después, Tenten se encontraba parada en frente de la casa de los Hyuga, se sentía nerviosa ya que nunca a venido sola a la casa de Neji, y mucho menos entrar porque cada vez que venia lo esperaba en frente de la casa. Tenten se armo de valor y toco la puerta para ser recibida por una de las sirvientas de la casa.

OH, ¿señorita Tenten que se le ofrece?- Pregunto la joven sirvienta sonriendo.

se encuentra Neji – Pregunto Tenten amablemente.

Si , pase Por favor –

Gracias – Susurro Tenten Avergonzada.

La Sirvienta la llevo asta el final de un pasillo donde se encontraba Neji en una recamara meditando. Neji sintió la presencia de alguien en el cuarto y arribo los ojos

para ver quien era.

Tenten? – Dijo Neji tratando de esconder en su voz que estaba sorprendido al verla en su casa.

Pàrate que vamos de compra –

Neji la miro como si estuviera loca y con dos cabezas.

De compras – dijo Neji.- Tenten sabes muy bien que no soy la persona adecuada para eso, dile a Ino o Sakura que vallan contigo.

Tenten se acercó a el y lo miro a los ojos:

- Ves esta ropa que tengo puesta, es una de las únicas ropas que me quedan, ya que todas la que tengo están destrozada o manchadas porque cada vez que quieres entrenar pasas por mi casa y ni tiempo me das para cambiarme a mi uniforme de entrenar!.

y que tiene que ver eso con que tengo que ir contigo a comprar ropa? – le pregunto Neji todavía no viendo en punto de la conversación.

Tú vas a ir conmigo ya que tú tienes la culpa de que yo estoy casi desnuda.

Lo siento Tenten pero no iré contigo – Dijo Neji volviendo a su posición de meditación.

OH, si – dijo Tenten colocando sus manos en su cintura.- Entonces no entrenare contigo por 1 semana o 2.

Neji abrió los ojos sorprendido para mirarla y darse cuenta si lo que decía era verdad, y lo era. Después de un rato Neji se calmo y sonrió una rara sonrió.

As lo que quieras tengo a Lee –

Sabes que Lee no va a entrenar contigo todo los días ya que se la pasa todo el tiempo con Gai.

Entonces entrenare con Hinata.

Ha! tienes que estar mal de la cabeza Neji , después de lo que le hisistes años atrás lo dudo que quiera.

Tenten lo miro sonriendo, porque el sabe muy bien que lo que ella esta diciendo es verdad.

Este bien, iré contigo – dijo Neji sorprendido por lo que acaba de decir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji y Tenten se encontraban adentro de una de las miles tiendas que existen en un Mall , casi no había gente ya que había llovido bien fuerte y el clima de hoy estaba medio húmedo y frió.

Tenten cojio unos algunos pantalones, blusas y entro a un probador. Pasaron algunos minutos y Tenten todavía se encontraba adentro del probador y ahora estaba quejándose de la ropa. Tenten salio furiosa y encontró a Neji arregostado de una pared con ropa en la mano que Tenten le había dicho que le agarrara para probársela cuando saliera. Tenten cojio la ropa de las manos de Neji y noto que estaba cansado de estar parado.

Ven conmigo – Le dijo Tenten Tomándolo de la mano.

a donde me llevas – Pregunto Neji

Al Probador conmigo –

QUE?? – grito Neji moviendo su mano de las de Tenten.

Te da vergüenza? no es como si fuera a quedarme desnuda Neji. Tienes miedo de que las hormonas tuyas vallan loca por verme así - pregunto Tenten riéndose.

No, claro que no ¡eres mi compañera no te veo de esa forma.

Entonces ven – dijo Tenten tomando su mano y entrando al probador con Neji detrás de ella.

Entraron al probador y Neji se sentó en un asiento que se encontraba adentro. Tenten se quito la blusa y el pantalón que tenia puesta no importándole que Neji se encontrara sentado detrás de ella, Neji trato de no mirar y actuar que no le importaba pero no pudo la miraba de arriba asta abajo contemplando su figura, sus hermosas curvas. Tenten no se daba cuentas.

-_'' No puedo estar pensando en esto, no puedo mirarla así ella es mi compañera"_ – se dijo Neji así mismo una y otra vez.

En lo que Neji se encontraba "peleando" con si mismo y sus sentimientos, Tenten se encontraba frustrada tratando de bajarse el zipper de una suera.

Neji? – le llamo Tenten.

Si Tenten que pasa? Ya nos Vamos – Pregunto Neji rezando que era eso.

No quiero que me ayudes con el zipper de esta suera, que no quiere bajar y no quiero terminar rompiéndolo. – Dijo Tenten sonrojándose.

Que te garantiza que yo no lo voy a romper –

Tienes mas paciencia que yo

Neji se paro en frente de ella y coloco sus dedos en el zipper, trato de bajarlo lo más

al paso posible para no romperlo pero a la misma vez usando un poco de fuerza. El zipper se flojo y Neji lo fue bajando tratando de no mirar los sénos de Tenten, pero era imposible ya que el zipper se encontraba cerca. Cuando Neji termino de bajarle el zipper dio uno pasos para ir al asiento pero se tropezó se callo enzima de Tenten. Los dos se encontraban en el piso, Neji enzima de ella sintiendo su pecho contra el. Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Neji no se pudo contener y la beso y coloco una de sus manos en uno de los senos de Tenten mientras la otra se encontraba masajeado su parte privada.

Neji que haces? – le Pregunto Tenten asustada pero a la misma vez gimiendo, por

lo bien que se sentía.

Neji la ignoro y siguió masajeado sus sénos, parte privada y labios. Tenten sabiendo que el no le iba a responder lo comenzó a besar y coloco sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, sintiendo su miembro duro. Neji entro su mano adentro de los panties de Tenten Haciendo la gemir Tenten entre los besos y gemidos dijo;

Neji, estamos en la tienda -

Neji paro y se apeo de enzima de ella y dijo:

Coje lo que necesitas, para que paguemos y nos vallamos a tu departamento.

si – dijo Tenten sonriendo

Minutos después Tenten se puso su ropa y salio del probador con Neji cargando la ropa que ella iba a comprar, mientras la gente los miraba sorprendido y curiosos. Neji y Tenten solo sonrieron.

Llegaron donde las cajeras y pagaron por la ropa, mientras pagaban Tenten vio algo, que le intereso mucho

Cuanto cuesta esa ropa intima de Victoria Secrets- Pregunto mirando a Neji y sonriendo seductivamente.

Hoy iba a ser una noche espectacular para nuestra pareja favorita.


End file.
